Memories of War
by unicorn682006
Summary: Victor recalls the worst part of a war.  WARNING: This MIGHT be a bit graphic  gory  to some but to me it really isn't, just mentions a few things.  Short Fic!


**Memories of War**

**INFO:** Follows 'Nightmares". This is set back in season seven as I have said in 'Nightmares' but didn't mention that I am not following the exact timeline. Instead of it being 2001 as it was originally for the episode of "New Gun in Town" as it was in JAG, the year is 2000 and that episode will have been July. All mistakes are mine! Nightmares and this as well as the other will not be beta!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own JAG or have any part of Johnny Cash or songs!

Johnny Cash's "Hurt" 

.com/johnny-cash/videos/view/hurt-2156372

**Mac's Office**

**Unknown location **

**Thirty minutes later**

_I hurt myself today _

_To see if I still feel _

_I focus on the pain _

_The only thing that's real _

_The needle tears a hole _

_The old familiar sting _

_Try to kill it all away _

_But I remember everything _

Once the arrangements were made to have them travel to Washington DC for the actual trial, Victor flipped the cell closed. Sitting back he began recalling that horrendous day when he came upon the carnage of the aftermath from the Colonel's hell and torment for the last four years.

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know goes away _

_In the end _

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I will let you down _

_I will make you hurt  
><em>

**October 2, 2000**

**Monday **

**2150 EST**

Finally after three months of undercover work, I am heading home, well the States anyway, but first I am tagging along with the search and recovery team to help with today's earlier skirmish. The Colonel and I were sent to the Indian Ocean back in July and once reaching our destinations we split up going to different locations. We each had our own classified missions that were connected as well as under the same CIA agent, however, we were going after totally distinctive objectives.

When joining the Marines, this was not what I had envisioned. Sure, I knew there would be fighting, and possibly a war, however, I never believed I would come upon the scene that I and the platoon did today.

_I wear this crown of thorns _

_Upon my liar's chair  
>Full of broken thoughts <em>

_I cannot repair _

_Beneath the stains of time _

_The feelings disappear _

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

Having decided to walk for a bit I switched places with another Gunny which is how I had come on the scene first as I was point. There was nothing I recognized as a vehicle, or human, just body parts and charred metal. We were sent to find any survivors but knew it was unlikely. The fires from the explosions were still burning even after three hours. I keep moving through the wreckage, searching, for what, I do not know, but something, or someone, pushes me forward. The others are placing the bodies in body bags while taking part of the Dog-Tags for identification.

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know goes away _

_In the end_

Glancing over to my left I see something odd sticking out from under a metal door, it appears to be a shoe. Lifting it up, I find a body faced down, the person's body is covered in dirt, and blood…. lots of blood. Placing my finger on the body's neck, even though I know there is no chance in hell that I will find one, I am stunned to realize that the person still has a pulse, even if it is irregular, and extremely week. I call for a medic and we gently roll the lone survivor over where we find even more blood and broken bones. I do not need a medical license to know that, you can tell by the odd shape the arms and legs are in. The medic wipes the individual's face off with a cleanser in order to insert a breathing tube to help with their respiration. That is when I really get a good look at this person.

"Oh, GOD!", I exclaim.

The medic, Captain Tyler, asks, "What? What's wrong?"

I am as emotionally strong as the next Marine. Never show my feelings outside of family, maybe even more so, if you believe what my sisters say, so seeing who this poor damaged individual was, shocked me.

I cannot seem to tear my eyes away from the scene. There is a glassy sheen to my eyes as I stare at her laying on the ground in the most horrendous shape I have ever seen her, or anyone for that matter, informing Tyler, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, Marine and lawyer with JAG HQ." That is all I can get out before my throat closes up on me.

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

It would be well over twenty some months before the Colonel was back up on her feet… well as close as she would at the time.

Hearing a scrape on the hardwood floor I turn to see the strongest Marine I know walking with a cane. "You should be resting."

"Can't, we have a game today! I will not let my boys down. We are headed for State." Moving back into the hallway, she asks, "What did they say?"

I follow explaining to her what the CNO said all the while my mind is lingering on the memory of finding the Colonel, and her recovery, as well as the days following, where I have yet to leave her side.

_If I could start again _

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself _

_I would find a way_


End file.
